


A Gray World

by maeganechan



Series: SemiShira week [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SemiShira Week, Soulmate AU, prompt: free prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeganechan/pseuds/maeganechan
Summary: "If your soulmate dies, you won't see colors anymore.Your vision will revert back to black and white."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really late piece for Semishira week xD The thing I wanted to post the most turned out to be the one I posted last. hahaha but anyways, please enjoy ^_^

Black and White. 

Gray.

Kenjirou has seen monochrome all his life. He thought it was only natural to see the world as the colors black and white. He heard his father say unfamiliar things words like  _red_ ,  _yellow, blue,_  and other words he doesn’t know. He asked with big innocent eyes,

“ _What are those?”_

His father, patient and eloquent, managed to explain it through his own.

“ _Yellow, so cheerful and optimistic, bright like the morning sun. Blue, calm and logical, color of the wide and eternal sky above. Red, angry and aggressive, color of the liquid of life that is called blood that keeps you alive," He explained._ _“Kenjirou, these foreign words that you hear, they are the colors you will see that will change your life."_

Kenjirou at first didn’t understand what his father was saying. He was, after all, still a child back then who has seen black and white all his life. He couldn’t quite visualize those colors.  _He doesn't particularly know the color of the liquid of life. Does it even have a color?_

“ _But father, how did you know all these colors? Do I have to reach a certain age or something?” Kenjirou asked._

_His mother, curious and keen, butts in the conversation, loosely wrapping her arms around her husband’s neck, her eyes showing her carefree nature._

“ _The moment you meet the eyes of the person you’re destined with, that’s when you’ll see something other than the monochromatic color you’re seeing right now.”_  

But he likes black and white mixed together. He’s not too enthusiastic to see other colors. At least,  _not right now._  

But he knows that sooner or later, he will eventually see colors other than black and white. So he made the best of it, admiring the monochromatic world around him. 

Years later, he still sees black and white, and Kenjirou doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s starting to get excited to see something other than black and white. It’s not that he doesn’t like black and white anymore. He just wants to see something new and fresh. 

Entering high school, he still hasn’t seen any new colors. He made sure to meet them in the eyes and wait for fifteen seconds, but when seconds turned to minutes, nothing happened. 

Days passed, he was getting impatient. He tried it with Ushijima, nothing happened. He tried it with Tendou, nothing happens. He tried it with Kawanishi, nothing happened. It was driving him to insanity. 

Because of his crankiness, he didn’t notice how some money fell out his pocket. 

“Hey, first-year brat, you dropped this,” He felt someone touch his shoulder, making him stop. He realized that the voice belongs to a guy.

“Thanks,” Kenjirou turns around and prepared himself to look at them in the eyes, just to make sure. He met the eyes of an upperclassman but it was only short, since the guy turned around once Kenjirou takes his money back. 

But the moment the guy started to walk away, he sees it. 

 _Colors._  

The colors are spreading, slow and deliberate. New colors. Anything other than black and white. 

He saw the color of joy, the color of sadness, the color of rationality, the color of anger, the color of  _everything_ he never knew.

It was something so different and so out of place.

Yet it was so beautiful and pleasing to the eyes.  

Everything got better when the guy stopped like he realized something. He turns, meeting Kenjirou’s eyes. 

Kenjirou’s lips stretched into a small smile. The guy just stares. Then he opens his mouth but—

the bell rings, making the older one roll his eyes. 

He outstretched his hand in front of him. “Semi Eita second year, class one.” 

Kenjirou stares at Eita’s outstretched hand, then holds it. 

“Shirabu Kenjirou, first year, class four.”  

“I’ve heard of you. You’re a fellow setter. Even if you’re my soulmate, I won’t lose to you.”

“Likewise.” 

Then Eita’s hold on Kenjirou’s hand got tighter, a mysterious gleam in his eyes. “Thanks for giving me the chance to see colors.” 

Kenjirou’s grip also tightened, lips twitching in the slightest way. 

“ _Likewise.”_

 

  **Years later...**

 

A matured Shirabu Kenjirou stands by the cashier, waiting for his change. He silently tapped his fingers on the surface. Today was his and Eita's anniversary and he decided to buy Eita the shirt he wanted.

"For your partner?" 

"Hm," Shirabu nods to the lady behind the cashier. 

She smiles, the puts the shirt in an orange plastic bag. "It's cute to see people buying stuff for their lovers, especially soulmates," Then she hands him the bag. "Take care of your lover while you can. You may never know, this is your last moment in seeing her and colors." 

"What." His tone seemed curious, confused, scared. He disregarded the fact that she used 'her'. "What do you mean?" 

"Have you not heard?" The lady asked in disbelief, an eyebrow raised. "If your soulmate dies, you won't see colors anymore. Your vision will revert back to black and white."

 Then she frowns, looking down. "Lost mine last month," She looked back to his eyes, her eyes showing grief and tiredness. "It's never the same." 

Kenjirou's breathing became long and deep. His minds started to feel fuzzy. His hands started to shake. 

"Is that true...?" He couldn't help but mumble out, hands balling into a fist. 

"Sadly," She nods, now placing the bag on the counter. "I only realized it when my vision turned back. Turns out my significant other committed suicide. Seems like people won't tell about this—" 

Kenjirou took the plastic bag and ran out the store as fast as he can, not bearing to hear any more. 

"HEY, WAIT! YOU FORGOT YOUR CHANGE!"

' _I don't care about my stupid, pathetic change_ ,' Kenjirou thought while sprinting back to his home, fear clouding his mind.  

Is that why his mother went into depression when his father died? Because not only did her soulmate died, but the colors were gone? Is that why his mother kept looking at different flowers with no life in her eyes? 

Because two important things were gone in her life? 

His heart started trashing in his chest. He gritted his teeth. Kenjirou didn't understand why he was scared. Eita is a young man, not that old and well-known. It's too early for him to die. It's impossible for him to die this soon. 

But why was he so scared? 

He has come to the conclusion that he will go home immediately to spend more time with him. He can let go of the colors, but he can't let Eita go. He was his soulmate, his lover, his partner.

His everything. 

He can't let him go. 

Not now. 

Not ever. 

While sprinting, he felt his phone vibrate in his front pocket, indicating a text message.

Kenjirou ignored this. 

Relief kicks in when he sees their house. He started panting, his body desperately wanting to fall down, but Kenjirou fought it. He just wanted to see Eita. He needs to see Eita.

When he arrives, his hand touches the knob. He prepares himself to turn and throw the door open. 

He wasn't prepared when he heard a loud, terrifying gunshot inside the house. 

He froze in his spot, eyes wide and breath held. He can still colors, but then it happened. 

The golden knob started to turn back to the old color he used to see. The old color he never wanted to see again.

"EITA!" He harshly opened the door and that's when he saw the last sight he wanted to see. 

His wide eyes stared, his gaping mouth not forming any words. His chest started to ache, knees giving out below him. 

"Why..?" He choked out. "What..." 

Kenjirou's lips quivered, crawling near Eita's lifeless body. His heart felt like it stopped beating. It felt like it was ripped out his chest without any remorse or any preparation. 

Kenjirou never got the chance to see him in color one last time. He never got the chance to hold him one last final time. 

He noticed a gun near his left hand. Kenjirou carefully touched his gray, cold face. That's when his eyes started pooling in tears. It's not the same. Seeing him dead and monochromatic at the same time is not fair. 

He pulled Eita close to his chest and pulled him tight and close. He fought back his tears, quiet whimpers escaping his mouth. He hugged him tight, as if to absorb every last bit of his lover. 

It's not fair. 

Sobs started to come out his mouth, clutching him tightly. 

"Eita...!" He whimpers, burying his eyes in Eita's shoulder. His shoulders started shaking uncontrollably. 

When he raised his head, he managed to see through his blurry sight an object near Eita's left. 

A cellphone. 

More specifically, Eita's cellphone. 

The young one gulped. While still holding his beloved, his right hand shakily reached out to his pocket. He can remember Eita's words before, a period where they were still young. 

" _I'll always text you at the end of the day._ " 

Could it be…

He gripped his phone and turned it on to read the message he didn't read. 

 **From: Eita  
** **Subject: (None)**

_I'm sorry_

Kenjirou's eyes widened, his grip on the phone loosening. His phone hits the grounds, causing a deafening sound to his ears.

 "I'm...sorry?" He whispered to himself while looking at Eita's face, jaw trembling, fingers twitching. "You're...sorry? For what? For getting killed?! For killing yourself?! For leaving me all alone?!" 

His vision started to blur, his head is starting to throb in pain. His eyelids felt heavy. They wanted to close. 

"How...stupid o-of you..." Kenjirou mumbled while feeling his body falling beside Eita's body. 

His eyes started closing. But Kenjirou still has the strength to place his hand over Eita's hand. 

' _I love you so goddamn much._ '

 


End file.
